


Let it All Burn

by sof_gigante



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mood Board, Mutual Pining, Sexy But Not Smutty, Tristan and Isolde AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sof_gigante/pseuds/sof_gigante
Summary: “For what it’s worth, Cobb, I wish I could claim your hand for myself.”A brief Tristan and Isolde AU (with mood board).
Relationships: Cobb Vanth & Werlo, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32
Collections: DinCobb Valentine's Bingo 2021





	Let it All Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Last year, on a long drive, I heard an amazing podcast called Myths and Legends. While I drove through the hills, I lost myself in the three-part story of [Tristan and Isolde](https://open.spotify.com/episode/0crB1c2xmKX9Cw0abC2JNz?si=lr1TT1D5TwKf_vZ-Bg_bMQ&utm_source=copy-link). I'd never heard the story in full, and it's so beautifully tragic that I became a bit obsessed. 
> 
> I thought it'd make a lovely--albeit angsty--AU for Dinn and Cobb. I'm using this to claim several squares for the bingo:
> 
> Arranged Marriage, Fantasy Realm AU, Royalty AU, and if the judges will allow it, In Vino Veritas/Truth Serum

Prince Cobb Vanth II stared out of the porthole window of the captain’s cabin, watching his homeland shrink into the distance. The cries of wheeling gulls circling the small ship seemed to give voice to his silent grief. Tatooine truly wasn’t that far from Mandalore—only 10 hours sailing—but to his heart it felt like he was being dragged across the world.

He fidgeted with the gold rings on his manicured fingers, squirmed in his fine velvet clothes. For the hundredth time since they’d set sail, he reached up to stroke the fine crimson scarf he wore around his neck. Cobb’s heart tightened as he remember how his mother had smoothed it in place, not more than an hour ago, before she’d placed a farewell kiss on each of his cheeks.

“There. A husband fit for a Queen.” She’d fought back tears, even as she forced a smile. “I am proud of you, my son.”

Cobb didn’t feel like he’d done anything worth being proud of, though. True, he’d healed the Queen of Mandalore’s nephew with his medical talents, but he had done that before he’d even known who Din Djarin truly was. This marriage to Queen Bo-Katan Kryze was purely an act of politics, a way to heal the divide that had kept the two countries at war for centuries.

“I hear she’s actually quite a beautiful woman. Generous and fair.” Cobb’s valet, Werlo, said softly. Cobb knew he was trying to cheer himself up as much as Cobb—his duty to the royal house of Tatooine dictated that he accompany the prince wherever he went. Werlo was also leaving his home and family behind, forced to start a new life in the home of their ancestral enemies.

“We’re going to be OK, you and me,” Cobb said forcing an assurance he didn’t quite feel. “As long as we stick together.”

Werlo’s smile was genuine, his soft face brightening. “Can I get you any refreshment, m’lord? Your queen-mother had some fine wines sent with—”

A soft knock interrupted Werlo, and he hurried to get the door. “Who is it?”

“It’s just me. Din,” came the muffled reply.

Cobb’s stomach twisted. Best get this over with as soon as possible, right? He nodded at Werlo to open the door, running a hand self-consciously over his hair.

Din had to duck his head and turn his body to fit through the small door with his armor on. Cobb’s cheeks warmed as he remembered what Din looked like under all those layers of shining metal and thick leather—the smooth skin, the sculpted muscles…the poisoned wound in his side from where Cobb’s uncle Gideon had stabbed him in combat. 

“How’s your side?” Cobb asked. “Does it still bother you?”

“No. You did a magnificent job healing me up.” Din’s brown eyes met Cobb’s briefly, then flickered down at his feet. “I, um, I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to thank you properly.”

“Yes, you should be.”

Din looked up, startled at Cobb’s response. It delighted Cobb, somehow, to watch this large man squirm like a scolded child.

“I spend weeks healing up this handsome stranger, only to find out he’s actually the very man who killed my king-uncle Gideon in combat. Of course, I only find that out after he’s fled for his life, so I spend a good couple of days thinking I’d offended you somehow and you’d decided to slip away rather than face me.”

“I…” Din swallowed hard. “I am sorry, Prince Vanth.” He was using honorifics. Which meant Cobb was making himself heard. Good.

“Oh, I’m not done!” Cobb waved a finger at Din. “Then, next time I see you is in my queen-mother’s court, holding a piece of severed krayt dragon tongue to prove you were the one who killed the beast that’d been terrorizing our land.”

Din rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, ruffling his dark hair. “I couldn’t well drag the whole dragon in with me. I figured if I took a piece it would be proof that I killed it first.”

“Well, it worked. So, there you are with this piece of tongue, asking for my hand in marriage. And I think to myself, ‘wow. All those nights we stayed up talking, all the things we shared while I healed him, maybe, just maybe, this Prince Din Djarin isn’t so bad. Yes, he killed my king-uncle, but Gideon hasn’t exactly been kind to the Mandalorians, has he? If I’m going to be forced to marry some Mandalorian lord or lady to finally make peace between our two countries, I’m glad it’s going to be Din.’”

Din’s brow furrowed, and he gave a deep sigh. “Cobb, I…”

“And then you say my hand isn’t for you, but for your queen-aunt Bo-Katan, ruler of Mandalore.”

The words hung in the air, thick and heavy. It was so quiet that Cobb could only hear the soft creak of wood, the swish of the sea as the ship carried him away from his parents, his homeland, his hope for a meaningful match.

“For what it’s worth, Cobb, I wish I could claim your hand for myself.”

Din’s words struck the aching place in Cobb’s heart that he’d foolishly let become exposed by Din’s quiet charm. As much as he wanted to be angry at Din, blame him for the outcome of these convoluted events, deep down he knew Din was just as much a victim of fate as he was.

“That’s worth quite a bit actually.” Cobb swallowed hard, and dared to meet Din’s gaze. Good Maker above, that man had the most soulful brown eyes. Cobb had fallen asleep so many nights remembering those eyes, wondering if the tenderness he’d seen there had truly been real.

Now, too late, he knew it had been.

Cobb closed his eyes, and took a steadying breath. There was no use in dwelling on what could’ve been. He had to focus on what lay ahead: a new wife, a new kingdom, a new role as king. Din, at least, would be a friendly face in a strange new land, and Cobb couldn’t afford to squander that on childish feelings.

“Come on. Let’s have a drink together. We’re about to be family, you and I.” Cobb easily forced a smile, gesturing at the chair opposite him. “Sit down, will you friend?”

For a moment, Cobb thought Din was going to refuse. He stood stock-still, shoulders tense, face blank. Then, he slowly uncoiled, stepping towards Cobb hesitantly.

“Werlo,” Cobb called, “can you please pour us a couple of glasses of that wine you were mentioning?”

Werlo practically materialized back into Cobb’s awareness. He hadn’t moved a muscle from where he’d stood at the doorway during Cobb’s exchange with Din. Now, as he scurried away to get the drinks, Cobb noticed him once again. It was practically uncanny how he did it. He was the best valet a man could ask for.

“You play chess?” Cobb asked Din. He pointed at the small table beside him, the top inlayed with an abalone and ivory chessboard.

“I do.” Din said, a small smile curling the corner of his lips. Cobb had to force himself not to think about how those lips would feel under his.

“Great. I figure it’s a good way to kill some time on this half-day journey.” Cobb busied himself with pulling the matching pieces out of the drawer in the side of the table, pointedly not looking at Din.

By the time they had the chess board set up, Werlo had returned with the goblets of wine. He placed them down on the captain’s desk, within easy reach of the two princes.

“Thank you, Werlo,” Cobb said as he took a goblet and handed it to Din. He picked up his own, studying the deep, ruby liquid within. If he knew his mother, it was probably a Nubian vintage. She knew those were Cobb’s favorite.

Din held up his goblet. “A toast to your upcoming wedding.”

Cobb swallowed hard. “A toast to you being my nephew.”

Maker that shouldn’t hurt as badly as it did.

They touched their goblets together, the metal clinking hollowly in time to their cheerless toasts. Cobb brought the cup up to his lips, his senses already awash in the vibrant, sweet scent as the first sip passed his lips.

“My lords, stop!” Werlo’s panicked cry cut through the silence of the cabin, startling Cobb so much that he swallowed the wine on reflex.

A strange, floating sensation drifted through Cobb, like a golden cloud filling him up from the inside. He no longer felt empty. How could he? He had everything he ever wanted right here in front of him.

“My prince,” Din sighed, his lips tinted red with wine. “I have been waiting to be alone with you again for so long.”

He cupped Cobb’s cheek with his large hand, rubbing his thumb along Cobb’s carefully trimmed beard. Cobb covered Din’s hand with his own, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Din, my dragon-slayer. You have no idea how many nights I've ached to feel you.”

“Oh no. Oh no no no no!” Werlo cried. “This is bad. So, so bad!”

Cobb ignored Werlo’s squawking. Nothing in the world could ruin this perfect moment with Din, his one, his only.

“When I awoke from my poisoned fever-dream to find you looking down on me, I was sure I had died. There was no possible way that such a beautiful creature could exist on this mortal plane.”

Din’s words felt like a caress against Cobb’s heart, making his soul sing.

“You were brought to me by fate, darling. We were meant to be together.”

“You were _meant_ to drink that wine with your queen-wife, Bo-Katan!” Werlo squealed, wringing his hands. “Your mother put a love potion into it to make sure she treated you well! You’re both under a spell, your majesties!”

“The only spell I’m under is the spell of your beauty, my prince.” Din growled. His hand slid behind Cobb’s head, threading in his hair. “I don’t think I can bear to live another moment without knowing the taste of your kiss.”

Cobb whimpered, eyes drifting closed. Already his body was responding to Din’s, nerves thrumming, blood pumping. Every part of him centered on the taste of Din's wine-kissed lips pressing against his, the feeling of completeness as they embraced. 

“Oh Maker, what have I done?” Werlo wailed. He was definitely starting to spoil the moment.

“What you can do is make yourself useful and go out to guard the door!” Cobb said, managing to slide his lips off of Din’s for a moment. Even as he spoke, Din kept pressing feverish kisses against Cobb’s cheek and jaw, his hand stroking the inside of Cobb’s velvet-clad thigh.

“But Prince Cobb, your _marriage_ —”

“Werlo! You’re dismissed. Now!” Cobb snapped. He couldn’t wait another second longer. He had to lose himself in Din, in his rough caresses, needy kisses, and whispered promises. Already Cobb was yanking at the buckles of Din’s armor, desperate to get to the silken skin he knew was waiting under all those layers.

He heard the door open and shut, and finally, he was free to give himself over to Din.

“I don’t care what happens,” Cobb gasped against Din’s neck. “I don’t care about Bo-Katan or the peace alliance.”

“I don’t either. The whole world could burn to ashes, and I would let it, as long as I can have you.”

Cobb dove in for another kiss, not caring how he was wrinkling his fine clothes or mussing his meticulously styled hair. He was no trophy anymore, an alliance-husband meant to serve. He was Din’s love. For once in his life, Cobb was going to have what he wanted, no matter what the cost. 

“Let it all burn,” he whispered, and let the flames engulf them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make a note of acknowledgement about Gideon's role in this story. I was hesitant to use him in the role of Morholt, because he is portrayed by the amazing Giancarlo Esposito. I hate that the only POC in this fic is actually dead. However, his character fit the role SO WELL, especially with his role in the Mandalorian purge. So, I owe Gideon a starring fic now. He deserves it.


End file.
